


Winter Cuddles

by kashewmoo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-12
Updated: 2005-07-12
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashewmoo/pseuds/kashewmoo
Summary: Cuddling was clearly the only thing to possibly cure cold hands and feet.





	Winter Cuddles

The weather was getting increasingly colder with each passing day – it was unusual for there to be any sight of snow in the area, but of course, the weather in Japan was constantly nothing but a surprise to everyone. Overnight, a small blanket of snow had covered the frostbitten streets, rising about two inches off the ground. The sun was hidden behind numerous dark clouds, refusing to shine even just a bright ray or two.

Many parents had decided to keep their children at home, not wanting them to have to trek outside in their uniforms and risk getting sick. Even the trains seemed to be running off-schedule, taking caution of the ice-covered tracks and platforms. The usual busy streets were practically empty that day, with the one exception of a man bouncing down the snow-covered sidewalk, picking up the occasional snow ball and throwing it against bust-pickup poles and fences.

Eiji could see his breath dissolving into the cold air like small wisps of smoke. _It’s too cold outside._ Putting down his shopping bag and fumbling with his key ring at the front door, Eiji shivered and gnawed on the inside of his cheek. The weather was getting increasingly colder each day and the cold wind whipped against Eiji’s back. Frowning, he decided to take off one of his mittens, hoping that his hand wouldn’t freeze before he managed to find his key within the large mass of key chains. It only took a few minutes before Eiji managed to unlock the door and push it open, walking into the warm house. “’Chirou?”

The apartment was silent – no welcoming embrace from Oishi, no music playing; not even the distinct sound of the TV was heard. Pouting, Eiji made his way to the kitchen, poking his head into the doorway. From where he was standing, he couldn’t see a visible note on the refrigerator door, or even any indication that Oishi had even been in the room at all.

Oishi hadn’t called Eiji to let him know that he wouldn’t be home, so Eiji came to the conclusion that he must be hiding in the apartment somewhere. Kicking off his shoes at the front door, Eiji picked up the paper shopping bag and proceeded to peek his head into every room of the house. Making his way toward their shared bedroom, Eiji assumed that if he wasn’t in any of the other rooms, Oishi was most likely in the bedroom - possibly reading or watching a movie in bed.

Slowly opening the closed door, Eiji let himself into the room and couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Oishi was curled up on the bed, asleep. It was obvious that he must’ve been tired, as he hadn’t even made a simple attempt to get underneath the blankets. There was a discarded scarf and jacket hanging over the door knob, so it made it even more clear to Eiji that Oishi had been too tired to do anything with the exception of flopping in bed. Sneaking quietly into the room, Eiji took off his own jacket, scarf and mittens and placed them over the chair in the corner of the room. Then, putting down the bag, Eiji shivered and turned to the bed, anxious to get warm and cuddle up to his partner. 

The springs of the mattress creaked as Eiji tried crawling across the bed to lay beside Oishi, not wanting to create a disturbance. Closing an eye and wincing, he sat completely still, watching the other. Oishi just simply rolled over and murmured something incoherent in his sleep, reaching out as if searching for the heat and warmth of his partner. Not moving in the slightest, the redhead watched as a crease formed in Oishi’s forehead as he frowned and murmured a few more words in his sleep.

Eiji couldn’t help but laugh quietly at his lover’s antics, putting a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound. Moving to lay down beside his partner and snuggling up close, Eiji pressed a soft kiss on Oishi’s neck. Sending a shiver up his spine, Oishi cracked an eye open and turned his head to the side, meeting gazes with the redhead. Smiling sleepily, Oishi rolled over and pulled Eiji close to him. “Mm… welcome home, Eiji. When did,” a yawn, “you get home?”

“Just a few minutes ago. I looked around the house for you, but I didn’t think that you would be in bed.”

“I was tired because a certain redhead kept me up all night,” Oishi teased, running his hands through Eiji’s messy, windswept hair, trying to create some order of it. Letting his eyes fall slowly closed again, he took both of Eiji’s hands in his own. Upon feeling that they practically felt like ice cubes, Oishi’s eyes widened and started to vigorously rub them, trying to get some sort of feeling back into them. “Why are your hands so cold? Didn’t you wear your gloves?”

Eiji simply nodded and yawned. “I did have them on, but I had to take them off to open the door... I couldn’t find my key.” Closing his eyes, Eiji happily sighed and cuddled closer. “You’re so warm and it’s so cold outside…” All thoughts of how cold it was outside and about showing Oishi what he purchased left his brain, replaced by simple thoughts of cuddling. “I wanted to show you what I bought today… but I can do that later… I’d much rather…” Eiji let out another yawn to punctuate his point. “…just lay here with you…”

Shaking his head and laughing, Oishi pressed a kiss to Eiji’s forehead. He was happy to fill his partner’s request and simply let his eyes fall closed once again.


End file.
